Dad's Not Home Right Now, But I'll Look After You
by scooby31415
Summary: A series of one-shots of situations where Dean had to do 'dad' things for Sam because John wasn't there. Wee!chesters
1. Stair Walking

**A/N- Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story :) I hope you enjoy it :) Please leave a review to say what you thought about the story :) Also feel free to let me know about any mistakes. I do try to make as little a possible, but I do miss some :) Sam is 1 and Dean is 5**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

"Sam!" Dean shouted, running to the top of the stairs and grabbing his brother back from the edge. Three months ago Sam had learned to walk, and ever since had been trying to get down the stairs. Going up the stairs was no problem for Sam, but Dean was wary of letting him go down. He remembered his dad telling him how dangerous it was for babies to walk down stairs, it was really easy for them to fall down them and get badly hurt. So Dean had no intention of letting Sam walk down a set of stairs when he was so little. He wouldn't let him get hurt on his watch.

But Sam had other ideas. Sammy was already an independent baby, always wanting to do things by himself. Not being carried down the stairs was one of them. Not that Dean would be able to carry his brother down the stairs, the toddler was too heavy now for the five year old to carry down the stairs. Dean could carry him on a flat surface at a push, with Sam wanting to be carried, but doubted carrying a kicking Sam down a flight of stairs.

John was out working somewhere, so they were at Pastor Jim's house. Stairs had never been a problem before, as they rarely lived anywhere with them. Most of the motel rooms were on the ground floor, and when they weren't Dad would pick up Sam and go down them. Pastor Jim's was the only place they had stayed where Sam could become interested with them.

Dean debated calling for Pastor Jim, but he was in his study, working. He had asked Dean if he could just watch TV for a couple of hours and not disturb him unless it was an emergency. Dean didn't count this as an emergency, at least he knew Dad didn't.

"Down" Sam said, pointing at the stairs.

"I know you want to go downstairs Sammy, but I can't carry you" Dean told him, taking Sam's hand and trying to take him back to their bedroom. He could play with Sam in there.

"No!" Sam said, struggling to get his hand out of Dean's. "Down!" Sam said again.

"No, you might get hurt" Dean tried to reason with the one year old.

"Down!" Sam said again, tears coming to his eyes.

Dean hated it when his brother cried, but it would be much worse if Sam got hurt. Dean took a side glance at the stairs, debating how to get his brother what he wanted, but safely. An idea popped into Dean's head.

"Ok Sammy, you can go down the stairs. But you have to copy me" Dean told him walking over to the stair edge. "Sit down" Dean said to his brother, who quickly obeyed. Dean smiled slightly, his brother was really smart. "Now watch me" Dean reminded him.

Dean got onto his hands and knees and faced up the stairs. He stared to crawl backwards slowly down the stairs, moving his feet down a step before moving his hands, watching where he placed his feet.

"Like this, Sam" Dean said taking a glance up to Sam to make sure he was still watching. Sam was staring at Dean with full concentration, his eyebrows pulled together slightly, taking in what Dean was doing. Once Dean had reached the bottom, he ran up the stairs to Sam. "Your turn" Dean said to Sam.

The stairs were wide enough for both of them to crawl down together, but Dean stayed slightly in front of his brother, to catch him if he fell. Sam copied Dean exactly, and made it safely down the stairs, squealing with laughter once he had made it to the floor.

"Great job, Sammy!" Dean cheered, smiling at his brother. "Wait, what are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam started to climb the steps. He thought Sam had wanted to watch TV or something.

"Down!" Sam said, pausing half way up, before continuing up the stairs. As soon as he made it to the top, he crawled straight back down, laughing once again. Dean rolled his eyes, but cheered Sam on as he made it down the stairs, a hint of pride in his heart as he watched.


	2. Laces

**A/N- Hi :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites :) Could you keep them coming? I love to know what you are thinking in the reviews :) Sam is 6 and Dean is 10**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything in Supernatural**

Sam walked over to Dean, struggling to walk.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked, looking up from his homework. He wouldn't normally be doing it, but he knew Dad would be mad again if he was called off a hunt because Dean 'couldn't be bothered' to do his homework. He saw Sam waddling over to him in shoes too large for his feet. "And why the hell are you wearing my shoes?" Dean asked.

"I want to learn how to tie them" Sam replied, standing in front of Dean.

Dean had a proper look down at his shoes, and saw that Sam had tied them into a mess of knots. Dean held back a groan, he was going to have to untangle those damn laces.

"Why? All of yours are Velcro" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Luke in my class can tie his shoes. I want to too" Sam said looking up at Dean. "Please can you teach me? Plleeaassee?" Sam asked.

Dean bit back a sigh, and glanced at his homework. He had done fifteen out of twenty questions, and he deserved a break. He had to start dinner to start soon anyway, so Sam could practise and leave him alone for once whilst he was cooking mac and cheese again.

"Fine" Dean replied putting his pen down and sitting on the floor, motioning for Sam to do the same. "First off, you have to put your shoes on the right feet" Dean said chucking slightly, taking off one of the shoes.

"They were too big so I couldn't tell which foot was which" Sam defended himself.

"I know, I know" Dean said, still chuckling "Untie all you knots on the shoe would you?" Dean asked, already undoing the knots on the shoe that Sam had completely tangled. After a couple of minutes both shoes had been untangled and Dean had placed one back onto Sam's foot, the other on his own. "Alright, I'll show you on one shoe, you copy on the other. Got it?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head "Good. Well firstly, you hold your shoe laces in each hand" Dean said picking up his laces.

"I already knew that" Sam said rolling his eyes, an expression he had only just perfected.

"Dude, you wanted me to teach you, so I am. You're a rookie, I'm starting from the basics" Dean said smiling. "Anyway, so you tie a knot like this" Dean said, showing him. Sam copied, only fumbling a little. "Good, now you gotta pull it tight, so it stays on your foot." Dean warned him "Um, ok, make two rabbit ears" Dean said, folding the two ends so they resembled rabbit ears. Sam did the same, sticking his tongue out slightly with concentration "Now cross them so they make an 'X'" Dean said, watching Sam copy him "Now take the bottom rabbit ear and loop it over the top rabbit ear and through the circle that you made" Dean told him "Now just pull the rabbit ears sideways" Dean said, pulling the loops gently.

"Look, Dean! I did it!" Sam said pointing at his shoe.

"Yeah, you did it Sam. Now do it again without my help." Dean said to him "I'll tell you what to do if you get stuck" he added when he saw Sam give him a nervous look. Sam nodded his head and undid the shoelaces and then stared again. "Make the bottom rabbit ear goes over" Dean reminded when he saw Sam get stuck. Sam nodded his head, remembering and finished tying the shoe.

"I did it again!" Sam said, a smile on his face

"Congrats" Dean said, bushing himself off as he stood up, and took of his shoe "Why don't you keep practising whilst I make us dinner?" Dean told him, and Sam nodded his head and continued tying and untying his laces

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother after five minutes of successfully tying the shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some new shoes?"


	3. Date Night

**A/N- Hi :) Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Please can you keep reviewing, it really helps to keep me going :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sam is 15 and Dean is 19.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

Sam tugged at his shirt nervously. This was his first date, and he had no idea about what he was supposed to do. Sam growled in frustration as he took off his shirt and replaced it with another, this was his sixth shirt.

Sam turned as he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Sam asked as Dean walked into the room without really waiting for a reply.

Dean glanced around at the mess of a bedroom, clothes thrown about the place. They had separate rooms for once as they were living in a rented house rather than a motel room. "What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm getting ready to go out" Sam muttered turning back to the mirror to make sure that the shirt was right.

"That's right, I forgot. Sammy's big date tonight" Dean said with a chuckle "What did you do with Dad's aftershave? Swim in the stuff?" Dean asked, crinkling his nose a little.

"Is it really too much?" Sam asked sniffing himself slightly

"It'll be fine, just put a little less on next time. So, where are you taking the lucky guy?" Dean said with a smile, sitting on Sam's bed and looking through the clothes that had been tossed aside.

"Hilarious, Dean." Sam replied rolling his eyes "We're going out to the movies at eight" That meant that Sam still had half an hour before he had to leave.

"The movies? Dude, your way over dressed. Hold on a second" Dean said before leaving the room. Dean quickly re-entered and threw Sam one of his shirts that was less formal than the white shirt Sam was currently wearing. Sam gave him a sceptical look before switching the shirts. "Alright, undo the top two buttons so you look less of a dork" Dean suggested, smirking.

"Shut up" Sam mumbled, but followed Dean's instructions. "How do I look?" Sam asked, holding his arms out.

"Not bad. Not as good as me, of course, but not bad" Dean told him, smiling. "Lemme just fix your hair a sec" Dean said messing Sam's hair up slightly from its perfectly straight comb. "Even better"

"Thanks" Sam mumbled.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the movies?"

"Na, it's not that far to walk." Sam replied, not wanting to turn up with his brother. Who knows what Dean might say to his date?

"If you're sure" Dean replied, but stayed sat down on Sam's bed, glancing around the room.

A couple of minutes later Sam glanced at Dean, wondering why he was still in his bedroom, before raising his eyebrows. "What?" He asked.

"Um, well, I think we need to talk" Dean said, shifting uncomfortably.

"About what?" Sam asked, confused.

"About safety"

Sam frowned at Dean. "Safety? I don't understand, I salted the doors and windows. You're not expecting me to do that in the cinema, are you? Even you don't do that!"

"No, I don't mean supernatural safety. I mean- I mean" Dean said, struggling to get out the words. He stood up and started to pace nervously.

"Just spit it out, Dean"

"You know, sexual stuff" Dean mumbled.

"Nuh-uh. We are not having this conversation" Sam said immediately, backing away.

"Hey, I'm just as uncomfortable with it as you, but it needs to be said. Trust me, if Dad were here, he would be having this conversation with you, not me" Dean bit back. "Now, I know you aren't going to have sex on your first date, because, well you're you, but now's a good a time as any"

"It's really not"

"Just shut your pie hole and let me get through this, okay?" Dean snapped at him, and indicated for Sam to sit down on the bed. Sam reluctantly did as he was told. "Alright. Now, as you probably know when you see a pretty girl that you're attracted you, you, uh, sometimes become aroused"

"Dean-"

"-I said shut up. Now when you become aroused, you will sometimes want to take things a little further than kissing. And when you do that, you- you need to be safe. So you don't catch anything or get the girl pregnant. So basically, what I'm trying to say is, uh, use a condom" Dean finally said, not looking at Sam.

"Are we done?" Sam asked.

"Unless you have any questions. About anything, puberty or dating"

"No, no questions" Sam said quickly, standing up.

"Oh, thank God" Dean said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go" Sam said, practically running past Dean.

"Alright, good. Make sure you're home by eleven" Dean called after him.

"Yep" Sam said, slamming the door shut.

Dean rubbed his hand on his face, and walked into the living room. "Well, I'm never doing that again" Dean muttered to himself before switching on the TV and waiting for his brother to come home.


	4. Even When You Aren't Healthy

**A/N- Hello readers! Thank you very much for the reviews! They made me all so happy! Please keep reviewing! Also, I live in the UK, and I couldn't remember the American word for ice lollies, sorry :( Anyway, on with the story :) Sam is 7 and Dean is 12.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Dean, I don't feel very well" Sam sniffled, followed by a dry cough. He was still led in bed and the blanket covering him. Sam had been complaining of feeling unwell two days ago, but this was the first day that he had been bedbound.

"Ok buddy. Do you feel sick?" Dean asked him walking over to Sam's bed. Sam nodded his head. Dean knew then that Sam was sick because he hardly ever talked when he was really sick.

"I've put the trash can by your bed in case you've got to hurl" Dean told him and Sam merely nodded, whilst Dean rested the back of his hand on Sam's forehead. "Dude, you're burning up. I think you've got a fever." Dean mumbled more to himself then Sammy. He needed to get a thermometer, but their last one was either lost or broke. "What else is wrong?" Dean asked

"My body aches all over" Sam told him "And my throat hurts. My head hurts too. I just want to go back to sleep" Sam told him, before sneezing. "I want Dad" Sam moaned

"I know, but Dad's working at the moment. I think you may have the flu. Before you go back to sleep, do you want anything to eat?" Dean asked him, but Sam shook his head "I'll make you some pancakes if you want" Dean offered. Chocolate chip pancakes were Sam's favourite at the moment, with strawberry syrup. But it was only on rare occasions that he was allowed to have them.

"I'm not hungry" Sam told him.

"Ok, well go back to sleep then. I'm gonna call the school to tell them we won't be in today, and I need to go to the pharmacy to get Tylenol and a thermometer" Dean said to him, pushing the hair out of Sam's eyes. He remembered the last school where Dad didn't tell them that they were sick, that had nearly ended in disaster.

"Don't leave me" Sam moaned. Dean sighed, he forgot how clingy his brother got when he was sick. Not that he blamed him.

"I'll stay with you until you go to sleep, but then I really have to get you to Tylenol. I'll be back before you wake up" Dean promised him. Sam reluctantly nodded his head. "Alright, close your eyes and get some sleep. Remember the trash can is right by your bed" Dean added. He prayed to God that Sam wouldn't be sick, although he felt slightly guilty that a lot of the reason was that he just didn't want to clean it up.

He stayed next to Sam until he was asleep once more before picking up the phone and dialling.

"This is John Winchester. I can't make it to the phone right now. If it's an emergency, leave me a message and I'll back to you as soon as I can"

Dean growled in frustration. He could never get his Dad on the end of the phone. He knew he was hunting, but sometimes he wished that his Dad had never found out about monsters. Maybe then he could be there all the time.

"Dad, its Dean. Um, Sam's not feeling great, I think he has the flu. He really wants you here to look after him" Dean admitted. Ok, that was a little lie, Sam had only asked for him once, but Dean would feel so much better if Dad was looking after Sam too. "I'll call again if he gets any worse" Dean said with a sigh before hanging up the phone.

Dean quickly dialled the number for the school and put on his best John Winchester voice to tell the receptionist that both he and Sam were sick and weren't going to be in for the rest of the week. Fortunately the man bought it and hoped them both a speedy recovery.

Dean took one last glance back at Sam, making sure he was asleep, before leaving for the pharmacist.

* * *

Dean heard Sam groan awake, and looked over the back of the couch. "How you feeling?" Dean asked him. Sam only groaned in response. Dean rummaged in the shopping bag, before walking over to Sam. "I got you some Tylenol" Dean said, shaking it slightly, and grabbed a spoon off the counter.

"Did you get it in grape?" Sam sniffled.

"No, they only had cherry" Dean admitted. He knew Sam hated the cherry stuff, but it was better than nothing.

"I don't like the cherry" Sam whined.

"It's this or nothing. Take you pick" Dean said in frustration. Sam sighed but nodded his head, and Dean quickly poured out the teaspoonful. "Good choice, now open up" Dean told him, and Sam obeyed, although grimacing at the taste. "Alright, I've got to take your temperature too" Dean told him, grabbing the thermometer out of the bag. Dean popped it into Sam's mouth and went over to the kitchenette to grab Sam a glass of water and a slice of dry toast. "Drink this, and eat this, then you can go back to sleep" Dean told him, placing the glass and plate onto the bedside table and taking the thermometer out of Sam's mouth. "Ok, you have a fever, but the Tylenol should help with that. I'll see if we've got any ice lollies in the freezer" Dean told him

"I'm not hungry" Sam moaned

"Well you have to eat something" Dean said, rummaging through the freezer "Even half a piece of toast" Dean told him. He heard Sam grumble but took the plate anyway and took a bite. "We have a couple of lollies in the freezer, so let me know when you want one." Dean told him

"I've eaten half of the toast, can I go back to sleep now?" Sam asked

"Drink some of the water, then you can" Dean told him. Sam quickly drunk the water and then flopped his head down back onto the pillow, almost asleep instantly. Dean turned on the TV and settled himself into the couch. It was going to be a rough week.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sam had cheered up slightly, even begged Dean to sit of the couch and watch cartoons. All being well, Sam would be back at school next week.

"You feeling better, Sammy?" Dean asked, wiping a hand over his head. _Man, it's hot in here._ Dean thought to himself.

"Loads. Can I go back to school now?" Sam asked.

"You're such a nerd. You can go back next week. You need to get fully better before you go back."

"I'm not a nerd, Dean" Sam said back, "And I feel fine" Sam said to him, before coughing and sniffling.

"Yeah, you sound like the poster boy for health" Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning back to the TV. "Just shut up and enjoy your time off like a normal kid" Dean muttered. All this talking was starting to give him a headache. Sam sighed but did as he was told.

A couple of minutes later, Dean's stomach churned suddenly and he darted to the bathroom, making it just in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Crap."


	5. Let's Go Ride A Bike

**A/N- Hi, thanks for continuing to read! Thank you or the reviews :) Please keep them coming :) If you ever try to teach someone how to ride a bike, please make sure they wear a helmet that fits correctly. Anyway, Sam is 7 and Dean is 11.**

 **Disclaimer-You know the drill, I don't own Supernatural.**

"Can you ride a bike?" Sam asked Dean. They were both sat on the couch, watching a lame cartoon, the only thing that was on.

"I guess" Dean said shrugging, not looking over at Sam. He didn't miss Sam's sigh. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter" Sam mumbled.

Dean muted the TV and turned to his brother "What is it Sam? Are the kids giving you a hard time at school again? You just gotta ignore them" Dean said to him. He knew Sam was struggling at this school for some reason. He had seen Sam being picked on at the beginning of the week, so he had stepped in. Dad was so mad when he found out Dean had been fighting with seven year olds.

"I know" Sam said with a sigh, still focused on the TV.

"Are they making fun of you because you can't ride a bike?" Dean asked, but Sam only shrugged. Dean sighed, he hated that Sam missed out on normal things like this because of their way of life. He was going to change that. "How did they find out anyway?"

"We're doing some cycling proficiency at school, and they asked if anybody couldn't cycle. I put up my hand, but nobody else did" Sam said, looking at the floor

Dean sighed "I'll teach you tomorrow" Dean told him.

"How?" Sam asked "We don't have a bike"

"I'll find a way" Dean told him, before turning back to the TV.

* * *

"Hey, look what I've got" Dean said with a smile, pulling an old rusty bike out from the bushes in front of their motel room.

Sam's smile lit up the room "Where did you get it?" Sam asked him.

"A friend lent it to me for the weekend." Dean lied.

"You don't have any friends, Dean." Sam harshly pointed out "Where did you get it really?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it. We've got it for the weekend" Dean told him.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Sam said with a sigh.

"What? It's the rusted bike from the house we pass on the way to school. It hasn't been moved from the gate since we got here, and I bet it hasn't been used for months. It's old and rusty, and it was covered in cobwebs. Nobody will miss it, the family's gone away for the week anyway. Come on, do you want to learn or not?" Dean told him, patting him on the shoulder "We'll go out for a while, then you can do some homework, and if it's still light out, we can go out again" Dean told him "Let's go" Dean said, already out of the door.

Sam rolled his eyes but followed Dean outside into the motel parking lot. "I think the front tyre has a puncture, so we'll just have to keep pumping it up" Dean said absently. "Ok, get on" He said to Sam who was just standing there. Sam gave Dean a nervous glance "What is it?"

"I'm nervous" Sam admitted "What if I fall off?"

"Then you get back on again" Dean told him "It's not that far to fall, so you won't hurt yourself too bad, especially at the speed you'll be going at. Tell you what, I won't let go of the bike until you feel ready" Dean said to him.

Sam agreed and got onto the bike that was a little too big for him. "Ok, well first, these are the brakes." Dean said, pointing to the metal levers on the handles "I've checked and they still work. Now just move the bike by walking, so your just pushing yourself around, just until you get balance" Dean suggested, trying to remember how his dad had started to teach him. He vaguely remembered a hill.

He watched as Sam pushed himself around the parking lot, getting hang of balancing after just ten minutes. "Alright, now you just have to push the pedals down, but don't worry, I'll hold on to you" Dean told him. He grabbed hold of the saddle and steadied Sam as he rode around the parking lot. They didn't stop until they saw the sun starting to set.

"Crap" Dean muttered "Sam, we have to go back in. You've got some homework to do" Dean told him. Sam sighed, but nodded his head and got off the boke "We'll practise again tomorrow" Dean told him, and Sam instantly brightened up before running back inside their motel room. Dean hid the bike back into the bushes before following his brother to cook dinner.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, the boys spent most of the day in the parking lot. By Sunday evening, Sam was able to ride in small circles by himself.

"Thanks, Dean!" Sam said as they entered the motel room.

"No problem" Dean said with a smile, and ruffled Sam's hair "No go take a shower before dinner. You stink"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"


	6. Party

**A/N- Hi! Thank you for still reading! Thank you for the review on the last chapter, but please keep writing them, it really helps me know if you liked the chapter or not. Anyhoo, on with the story :) Sam is 17 and Dean is 21.**

Dean walked into the house and looked around. _Low key party my ass_ , Dean thought to himself as he walked through the hallway, looking for Sam. There had to be at least fifty kids here, all with the stupid red cups in their hand. The majority were drunk, and Dean could have sworn he would be too if he inhaled the stench of alcohol for much longer.

Sam had promised he would be home at eleven, but it was now ten past twelve, so Dean had come looking for him. He was going to kill his brother when he got hold of him. He knew Dad was going to be pissed at him when he finds out he had let Sam go to a party where there was underage drinking. He only hoped that Sam had had the good sense not drink, otherwise they would both be grounded until they die.

"Sam?!" Dean shouted, looking into any room that he came across. "Hey have you seen my brother, Sam?" Dean asked a girl in the corner of the room.

"Never heard of him" She told him and took another gulp from the cup.

"He goes to your school. About yay high, mop of hair covering his head, slightly dorky" Dean suggested. The girl shook her head and walked past him, joining her group of friends.

"Sam!" Dean shouted again, getting frustrated, and a little worried. He walked through the house, until he saw one of Sam's friends. Dean grabbed him and pulled him up to the wall. "Where's Sam?"

"Who are you?" He asked drunkenly.

"I'm his damn brother. Now, where is he?"

"Oh, right. You're the drop out brother" The boy said to him, causing Dean to flinch slightly, before regaining his composure. "You know you should give Sam some slack. He told me how bossy you and your Dad are. He's allowed to have some fun once in a while" The boy slurred.

"Alright, I don't have time for this" Dean muttered to himself. He shoved the boy against the wall, causing everybody to stare at them "Where the hell is my brother?!" Dean shouted at the boy, shaking him slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean heard Sam shout at him, more like slurred at him, before feeling him tug him off his friend. Dean could definitely smell the alcohol on him "Aaron, I'm sorry-" Sam started to say to his friend.

"-It's not your fault, Sam. You can't help having a psycho of a brother" Aaron replied, causing Dean to clench his fists. He really didn't like Sam's friend.

"Come on, Sam" Dean said, glaring at Sam. He was really pissed at Sam right now. Sam made no motion to follow so Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him out of the house.

"Dean, get off of me! You're embarrassing me!" Sam said, struggling against his hold. But Dean ignored him and continued to drag his brother out of the house, and only let go with a slight shove when they were near the Impala.

"Get into the car" Dean growled at Sam.

"You can't threaten my friend and then drag me out of the house Dean!" Sam said, not being able to read Dean's anger due to the amount of alcohol consumed.

"Just get into the damn car, Sam!" Dean shouted at him, and Sam reluctantly staggered over to the passenger side. Dean noticed another kid fumbling with a set of keys ten meters away and growled. "Sam, I'll be back in a minute. If you put a toe out of this car, so help me God" Dean threatened, before walking over to the drunken key fumbler.

"Hey? This your car?" Dean asked the boy, who nodded his head. "Good." Dean said and quickly snatched the boy's keys out of his hand before throwing them at least 30 meters, making them land in a bush. "Call a damn cab" Dean told him before walking off back to the car, ignoring the boy's drunken grumble.

Once inside the car, Dean took out his cell and dialled the police. "Hi, yes, I would like to report an out of control party at Stellway house" Dean told them. He was surprised that none of the neighbours had called the police yet, but due to the lack of cars, he guessed they were away like the kids parents. Not that the music was really that loud anyway. "Yeah, there's underage drinking there too." Dean told the officer. "My name? Yeah, my name is" Dean started to say before hanging up.

"I can't believe you just called the cops on my friends" Sam grumbled.

"Don't even talk to me right now. I am so pissed at you" Dean warned, before driving away from the house.

The rest of the car journey was silent, which would have worried Sam if he wasn't completely intoxicated. Sam staggered through the door of the motel room and Dean slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Dean asked him.

"I was just letting off some steam" Sam replied. "You didn't need to come after me. Jeez, you are such a worrier."

"I thought you were responsible. I thought you would have been responsible enough to come home **on time**! Or responsible enough not to drink. Heck, I thought you would have been responsible enough to turn around when you saw an underage drinking party! But, hey, I guess I was wrong."

"What's the big deal? So I drank a little-"

"- A little? Are you kidding me? You can't even walk straight! I could get drunk by the stench of alcohol on your breath! I don't believe you, Sammy!"

"Stop being all high and mighty, Dean! It's not like you have never drunk underage! Remember New York? You got your first ID when you were fourteen! And it's not like I've never drunk before either! You and Dad give me beers if I want one!" Sam shouted back.

"You notice that you get offered beers when Dad's around? And it's only one freaking beer! Remember how pissed Dad was about New York? And I don't blame him. He freaking saved me! But this is about you, not me. There were no adults at your party, nobody in charge, and anything could have happened to you!" Dean shouted back.

"Nothing happened to me though! You're just being over protective like usual" Sam told him "I wish you would just leave me alone for once"

Dean heard a bang on the wall and heard a muffled "Shut up! People are trying to sleep!" But Dean decided to ignore them.

"I am looking out for you! Dad left me in charge, and I'm supposed to make sure that you don't do anything stupid! Guess I fucked up royally there! You are so lucky that Dad's not here by the way, he would have skinned you alive."

"Luck? Dad's **never** here, Dean" Sam scoffed.

"Oh, shut up Sam! He's here when we need him and that's what matters! And don't turn this conversation about him! You're the one that's done something wrong! So what if Dad isn't here all the time? It doesn't give you an excuse to behave like this! You know what? You're grounded! For a month. No TV, no nothing!" Dean said finally. He knew he was being a little extreme, but he was really pissed right now, and he knew he was going to get in trouble anyway when their Dad came home.

"You can't ground me!" Sam replied, although there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" Dean said, folding his arms. "Now get a glass of water and go to bed!" Dean said finally. "I'm done talking to you!"

"I'm not thirsty" Sam spat back.

"Fine, then go to sleep" Dean said, glaring at Sam. Sam obviously forgot that dehydration causes hangovers. A glass of water would probably reduce the headache tomorrow. Dean would have no sympathy.

Sam cursed at Dean under his breath, which Dean ignored. He would get him back tomorrow. Now, he just wanted to go to sleep. Dean checked the salt lines and locked the door, before collapsing into bed.

* * *

"Come on, Sam! Wake up!" Dean said, smirking, banging pan's together. Sam groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. "No, you've got to get up!" Dean told him, ripping the pillow out off of Sam's head "You don't think that after last night I would let you sleep in, would you?"

"What time is it?" Sam asked, squinting his eyes.

"Seven" Dean said, pulling open the curtains so the light streamed into the room, causing Sam to cover his eyes with his hand.

"How you feeling today? Hm? Head pounding? Feeling nauseous?" Dean asked clapping his hands next to Sam's ears.

"Yeah" Sam moaned.

"Serves you right" Dean told him, walking over to the kitchenette.

"Lecture me in a minute" Sam said, getting up quickly and darting to the bathroom. Dean chuckled slightly, before grabbing a glass of water and a couple of pain killers and walked over to the bathroom. He found, unsurprisingly, Sam huddled over the toilet.

"Here, take these. They'll help" Dean said, placing them in Sam's hand.

"Thanks" Sam said, taking them quickly and gulping down the water. "I'm never drinking again" Sam moaned.

Dean laughed, he didn't believe that for a second. "So, how much of last night do you remember?" Dean asked, sitting down on the side of the bath tub.

"Most of it. I don't remember a lot of the party, but I remember our fight. Dude, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you're still grounded" Dean told him.

"Fair enough. You haven't told Dad, have you?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet. I'm not exactly going to ring him up to tell him that you've been an idiot. But he's going to work it out when he come back, he always does" Dean said with a sigh. "But I won't tell him, as long as you promise to never do it again" Dean said.

"I promise" Sam replied. Dean nodded his head and started to leave the bathroom. "Hey, Dean, am I really grounded for a whole month?"

"You bet" Dean replied "Or until Dad comes home on good behaviour" Dean told him.


	7. I Do Believe In Fairies

**A/N- Hiya :) Thanks again for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Please, please, please keep reviewing :) I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I can remember getting 20p for each of my teeth from the tooth fairy, and I could never understand at the time why my friends always received more haha :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Sam is 5 and Dean is 9.**

"Dean, look at my tooth!" Sam said, running over to Dean, and started to wiggle a bottom tooth "It wiggles even more now!" Sam told him.

"Sam, stop!" Dean told him, pushing Sam away from him. He hated the sight of a wobbly tooth, it freaked him out. He would take on a ghost bare handed rather than look at Sam wobble his tooth all day long. Sam's tooth had been wobbly for two weeks now, and with Sam wiggling it almost constantly it looked like it was going to fall out soon.

"Dean, do you think the tooth fairy will come when it falls out?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, he had forgotten about the freaking tooth fairy. The freaky assed person who supposedly entered a kid's bedroom to steal a tooth for their weird ass collection, and then only give the kid a couple of cents for the body part.

"Maybe, depends how much you annoy me with the damn tooth" Dean replied, picking up a comic and started to look through it.

"Why does it matter if you get annoyed?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean looked at Sam, ready to tell him that the tooth fairy wasn't actually real, but remembered how young the kid was. He wanted Sam to have a normal life, well as normal as they could get. If that meant he had to be the tooth fairy, he would do it.

"Because, as soon as the tooth fairy hears that you have a wobbly tooth, they check up on you. Just to make sure that you're being good and not annoying people about it." Dean lied.

"Oh" Sam said, dropping his finger from his mouth instantly.

"That's better. Tooth fairy might come now" Dean said smiling and returned to reading the comic.

"Dean?" Sam asked again, hopping onto the couch.

"What?" Dean asked, exasperated.

"Does everybody get the same amount of money from the tooth fairy?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Jimmy from play group said that he got three dollars for his tooth! That's a lot, isn't it Dean?"

Dean cringed, that was a lot for a tooth. He wasn't sure if he even had a dollar on him. He was hoping to get away with a couple of quarters. Of course, Jimmy's parents could afford three dollars, they were rich. "It depends on how much money the tooth fairy has on him" Dean told him "Sometimes the tooth fairy is a little short on cash"

"That's not fair though!" Sam replied, horrified that the tooth fairy doesn't treat everybody equally.

"Well, life isn't fair" Dean said harshly. He instantly regretted it when he saw Sam's tears in his eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry. But sometimes the tooth fairy runs out of money, and then he has to give some kids a little less because he knows they are awesome enough to accept a little less to help out the tooth fairy." Dean told him, praying that Sam bought it.

"How does it help the tooth fairy?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Well, it means that the tooth fairy doesn't run completely out of money and can buy things to live on and feed it's family" Dean told him

"The tooth fairy has a family?"

"He sure does" Dean said

"I don't want three dollars then, if it means that the tooth fairy can look after his family." Sam said earnestly.

"I think the tooth fairy will appreciate that" Dean said with a smile. As much as he found Sam annoying from time to time, he couldn't wish for a better little brother. "Now eat your lunch" Dean told him, pointing to the sandwich on the table. Sam nodded his head and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Dean"

"What?"

"I just lost my tooth!" Sam said, holding the tooth out in front of him, giving Dean a grin showing where the hole is.


	8. Dean-Teacher Conference

**A/N- Hi :) Thank you to all the wonderful people who have followed, favorited and reviewed :) Please keep reviewing as it's really helpful :) A** **rtistKurai, your suggestion was actually the chapter I had written just before you reviewed, get minds think alike :) If anybody has any suggestions, just let me know as I only have maybe two more ideas. I'll see whether I can think of something to write with the suggestion (but I can't guarantee anything). Anyway, on with the story. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

"This is my classroom" Sam told Dean pointing at the door.

"Great" Dean said, glancing up and down the corridor "Are you coming in with me?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't think I'm allowed" Sam replied. "That's why I brought my book" Sam said, waving the book in his hands.

"Alright, well sit outside the door and don't move." Dean ordered and Sam rolled his eyes, but sat on the floor "Yell if something happens" Dean said to him as he reached for the door handle.

"Just go, Dean" Sam told him, opening his book and begun to read.

Dean took a deep breath, he had no idea what was going to happen. He had never been to one of these things before. He doubted his father had since they were both young. But for some reason, Sam's teacher had been desperate to see John, not taking busy for an answer. But John was on a hunt a state over for another two weeks, so she was about to get the next best thing. Dean.

"Mrs Macoby?" Dean asked as he entered the room spotting the teacher at her desk at the front. She was middle aged, slightly chubby, with her dark brown hair tied up into a 'professional' look.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked Dean, a confused look on her face.

"I'm here for the parent-teacher conference for Sam" Dean explained walking over to her.

"Yes, but you are not his parent" She told him, a hint of rudeness in her voice.

Dean bit back a retort about how obvious that is, but he couldn't piss of Sam's teacher. Especially if they we going to be here for another two weeks. "Yes, well, as Sam explained to you, my father's busy working at the moment and is unable to make the appointment. So I have come in his place. I'm Sam's brother, Dean. I'll tell our Dad what you said when he comes home later" Dean told the teacher.

"Dean Winchester. Yes I've heard about you from some of your teachers." Mrs Macoby said raising her eyebrow. "But surely you mother could have come however?" The teacher questioned.

Dean balled up his fists, ready to punch the women. It sounded like she was insinuating that their mother was too lazy to come. Dean took a deep, calming breath before responding. "Our mother is dead" Dean told her through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry" The teacher replied, slightly embarrassed "I didn't know. It's just that I'm supposed to speak to Sam's guardian. Perhaps we can re-arrange for when Mr Winchester is back?" She asked.

"Or we could do this now, so we aren't wasting anybody's time" Dean said shortly, sitting in the chair. "I think that would be easier for everybody. Now, please tell me how Sam is getting on in school" Dean told her.

"Ok, fine" Mrs Macoby replied. "Sam is a very bright student" She started "Straight A's. Despite the disruption in his life"

Dean gritted his teeth. Was this women trying to anger him? "Yes, he's always had straight A's. As you said he's bright, and he tries damn hard" Dean told her.

"Of course. And he excels in sport too. I believe he enjoys soccer." Mrs Macoby commented.

"He won't shut up about it" Dean agreed.

"Although, I wouldn't say he was particularly skilled in the arts department" She said with a small smile. Dean chuckled slightly, despite disliking the woman, remembering the art homework Sam had done of a portrait. It was safe to say Sam wouldn't be following a career in painting. "Not that he doesn't try, however" She added with an afterthought. Dean nodded his head, Sam always tried.

"Here's some of the tests he's done" Mrs Macoby said, sliding Dean six or seven tests his way. Dean scoffed, they had only been here two months. Dean flicked through, noticing that Sam had gotten full marks on three, and near full marks on the rest. Dean widened his eyes in surprise, he hadn't known Sam had done this well. _Kid is a damn genius_ , Dean thought to himself.

"As I said, he is very bright. However, this was the English paper he wrote" She said, handing him a four page booklet. Dean noticed the A+ on the front and flicked through. It was four pages front and back, no noticeable red marks crossing word out or amending mistakes that are usuablly on his paper's that he rarely turned in.

Dean shrugged and glanced back up to teacher. "What about it?"

"His writing his flawless, and I honestly don't know how he wrote so much. He's well ahead of his classmates, but it's the subject matter I am concerned with. It is rather-" Mrs Macobly paused, searching for an appropriate word "-worrying" She concluded.

Dean flicked through the paper, reading the words this time, and he felt his heart pump faster. The paper was about their lives, well about monsters to be exact. But Sam had written very gory moment of the hunt they had been on. That ghost hunt had been a disaster, from start to finish. The kid had even gone on to talk about demons, and included an exorcism.

"I'll- I'll talk to him" Dean stuttered. He thought Sam would know better than now then to talk about their lives. Even in a fiction paper where nobody would believe him. "And I'll get Dad to talk to him later too" Dean told her.

Mrs Macoby nodded her head. "He's a good child, I was just concerned. And he's also struggling socially at school. He doesn't seem to want to make friends."

Dean looked up, surprised. Sam was shy, but he always made a few friends. "Does he have no friends, like at all? He told me the he was hanging around with a boy called Kev."

"I would say it was more Kevin hung around him than the other way around. But I'd just thought I would inform you" She said.

Dean thanked her, before leaving the room, and found Sam exactly where he left him. When he shut the door, Sam didn't look up, too engrossed with his book. Dean rolled his eyes and nudged him with his foot until Sam turned to him, giving him a glare.

"Would you quit kicking me?!" Sam said to him, finger on the word he was on.

"I wasn't kicking you" Dean defended himself. "Come on, we got to go." Dean told him.

"Just let me finish the page" Sam said, returning his gaze back down to the book. Dean huffed in annoyance, and folded his arms, glaring at Sam while he read. Seconds later, Sam snapped the book shut, and quickly stood, brushing himself off. "Do like Mrs Macoby?"

"Not at all. She's a bitch" Dean said under his breath. He may not like her, but he had no intention of possibly making Sam's life harder because she overheard what he said.

Sam laughed slightly. "Didn't think you would. So, what did she say?" Sam asked Dean as they walked down the corridor.

"She said what I expected her to say, about how much of a nerd you are" Dean told him, smirking.

"And what did she actually say?" Sam asked, walking through the front doors of the school.

"About how much of a good student you are, academically and in sports. She showed me the tests, I'm really proud of you" Dean said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"You bet. But she said that you're not making friends" Dean said, frowning at him.

"I hang around with Kev" Sam said defensively.

"Apparently he hangs around with you" Dean said "Why aren't you trying to make friends anymore, Sammy?"

"It's Sam. Anyway, there's no point. We'll be moving soon, so why bother making attachments? I don't see you hang around with people"

"Yeah, well, I'm me and you're you. I know it's hard moving and leaving people behind, but sometimes it's good to hang around people during school. I'm not saying you have to best friends with them, just talk to people. Be social." Dean said to him.

"Fine, I'll try at the next school" Sam said reluctantly as they walked across the parking lot to the motel, kicking a pebble. They only lived a couple of minutes away from the middle school, but the high school was all the way across town, much to Dean's displeasure.

Dean sighed. The expression on Sam's face made it seem like they had to go hunting all week without any weapons, which brought him to his next thought. "Do you mind explain the English paper?" Dean asked Sam as they entered through the door.

"What English paper?" Sam asked dumbly.

"This one" Dean said, thrusting the copy into Sam's hands.

Sam glanced at the title, and his eyes widened in horror. It had been his first week there, and he hadn't meant for Dean to find out about it. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he handed it in. "Oh" He mumbled.

"Yeah, 'oh'" Dean mimicked. "What the hell were you thinking?" Dean muttered to him harshly. "We don't talk about this sort of stuff, or write it into our school projects!" Dean told him, shutting the door behind him. "I mean, way to draw attention, Sam!"

"I wasn't thinking. Anyway, it isn't like I went into every detail, and I didn't say that we were hunting these things, I just wrote a **fictional** story." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, well, the teacher is 'concerned' about you" Dean told him "I think she thinks that you are some Satanic worshipper or something. Especially when you added in the exorcism."

"I was just trying to make it realistic" Sam argued. "They always tell you to do research and talk about what you know"

"Well next time, don't go into so much detail." Dean ordered him, and Sam nodded his head. "Oh, and for your information, I did not cry when the ghost slammed me into the wall." Dean told him, jumping onto the couch.


	9. Nightmare

**A/N- Hiya ;) That's again for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Again, please keep reviewing, I absolutely love them :) As I said in the last chapter, I only have one idea left so suggestions are welcome, and I'll see whether I can think of something with the suggestion :) Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been very tired recently :L Sam is 4 and Dean is 8 :)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

Dean groggily woke up, something in the night waking him. Dean led still for a moment, not wanting an intruder to know that he was awake and ready to fight, and listened out for footsteps to find out where the intruder was.

After a minute there was still no noise, and Dean was about to go back to sleep, figuring that he imagined it, when he heard a whimper coming from his left. Where Sam's bed was.

Dean sat up, looking for the thing that was attacking his brother, but he saw no menacing figure looming over his brother's bed. Dean turned on his bed side lamp, and saw Sam's face screwed up in fear and heard another whimper escape his brother's lips, tears coming out of his brother's eyes.

"D-Dean?" Sam called out as he bolted awake, eyes wide with panic "Dean!" Sam called out, terrified.

Dean was frozen in shock at Sam's abrupt waking before regaining his composure and quickly responded, getting out of bed.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked him, sitting on his bed. Sam was in tears, still petrified.

"Y-you and d-daddy d-died." Sam said, now breaking into sobs, shivering.

"Hey, look, I'm ok." Dean said reassuringly. "See, I'm still here. You just had a nightmare" Dean reasoned with him, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam sunk into Dean, welcoming the comfort, and continued to cry for another five minutes. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Dean asked him when Sam had calmed down to sniffles.

"There was a fire" Sam told him, and Dean immediately stiffened. Four years on, his mom's death and the fire was still a raw memory, and one that he avoided at all times except for in his nightmares. But he knew Sam shouldn't be having nightmares about it, he was too little to remember. His father had reassured him of that.

"Where?" Dean asked his brother, teeth gritted slightly, but trying to keep his tone light.

"A-at your s-school" Sam told him, tears starting to flow again. Dean immediately relaxed, this was just going to be a normal kid nightmare.

"Hey, shh. It's ok" Dean comforted his brother once again, rubbing his shoulder.

"Daddy w-went to p-pick you up, but the doors locked. T-there was a f-fire in y-your classroom. I tried to help you, b-but I couldn't g-get the doors open" Sam told him. "A-and none of the p-people would listen to me."

"Don't worry, Sammy. None of it's real. It was just a really bad dream, like I get sometimes" Dean reassured him. "And no fire is gonna kill Dad" Dean told him.

Dean comforted Sam for another ten minutes, when he had completely calmed down. "Do you think that you could go back to sleep now?" Dean asked him, and Sam nodded his head slightly. But when Dean tried to pull away, Sam wouldn't release his grip on Dean's t-shirt. "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me for tonight?" Dean asked his brother kindly, although slightly reluctantly as he knew Sam was a duvet hogger. Sam nodded his head once again, moving across to Dean's bed, but dragging Dean across with him as he still wouldn't relinquish his grip on him.

Dean managed to peel Sam's fingers off his t-shirt that he now realised was damp and gross from Sam hugging him. "Where you going?" Sam asked him, panicked, as Dean went over to the chest of drawers.

"I just changing my t-shirt, dude. You snotted up the other one" Dean told him as he quickly changed his t-shirt.

"Oh, sorry" Sam said with a sniffle, getting under the duvet and putting Dean's pillow under his head. Dean rolled his eyes, and grabbed the pillow from Sam's bed, ripping his pillow from under Sam's head.

"It's better if we both had pillows" Dean told him, handing Sam's pillow to Sam. Sam gave Dean a sheepish grin before placing the pillow under his head.

Dean made a move to turn off the light, but Sam quickly stopped him. "Can I sleep with the light on tonight?" Sam asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but just for tonight" Dean agreed, climbing into bed, and Sam immediately latched back onto him.

"Night, Dean" Sam said, cuddling into his brother's side, and giving a small yawn.

"Night, Sammy" Dean said, smiling as he saw Sam's eyes close, and wrapped his arm around Sam too.


	10. Bad Results

**A/N- Hi :) Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my life has been really busy at the moment. Thanks once again to everybody who's reviewed, followed and favourite :) I really appreciate it. And thanks for the wonderful suggestions :) Some of them I may not be able to do, but if you have anymore please let me know :) Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

Dean walked over to his little brother, who was currently slumped against the wall they met up at after school, looking away from him. Dean smiled slightly, Sam had opened up the perfect opportunity for Dean to scare him.

Dean ran over to his brother, moving as silently as possible, and jumped on him, scaring Sam. Sam's hunter instincts kicked in moments later and he threw a punch at Dean's face, which Dean dodged expertly, a grin on his face. Sam sighed, half in relief and half in irritation, when he realised it was just his brother.

"Good reactions for somebody who always says they aren't meant to be a hunter" Dean told him, shoving his little brother playfully.

"Whatever" Sam replied, picking his bag up with a huff, and started to storm down the walkway.

"Come on! It was just a joke." Dean said, easily catching up with Sam. Sam ignored him however and continued marching at a steady pace to their apartment, only three minutes away. "Ok, I'm sorry." Dean said to him, but Sam continued to ignore him.

Dean sighed, he hated silence. But despite the many attempts Dean tried to make conversation, Sam continued to ignore him all the way home. As soon as they entered the apartment, Sam walked into the only bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"I thought you are meant to be a teenager before you start being a jerk!" Dean called after him, but yet again there was no response, not even a curse at him. He had no idea what was wrong with Sam, but he put it down to pre-puberty angst.

Dean rummaged through the cupboards, looking for anything that he could make a meal out of. There wasn't much left, only a tin of hotdogs, a box of pancake mix, brown sauce, marmite and two sodas. Dean rolled his eyes, tonight's meal was going to be interesting, he would need to call Dad or Bobby to get some money for tomorrow. That was if their dad didn't come home tomorrow like he said he would, they were only supposed to be here for two weeks.

Dean knocked on the bedroom door. "Listen, we've got pancakes and hotdogs tonight, it's all we've got left." Dean told him through the door. He paused for a few seconds, expecting Sam to complain about how unfair his life was and how their dad isn't ever there for them, but no sound came. "When do you want it?" Dean asked him.

"Whenever" Sam replied after a few moments.

"And the boy speaks!" Dean said sarcastically. After a few seconds, when Sam didn't responded, Dean sighed and opened the door, finding Sam sat against the wall, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Ok dude, what's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Nothin'" Sam replied, looking away from him.

"It's something. Just tell me" Dean told him. Sam sighed, and then placed the piece of paper into Dean's hands. Dean glanced at Sam questionably, before reading the sheet of paper. It was a pop quiz. "So what's the problem?" Dean asked him, completely confused.

"Look at the grade, Dean" Sam told him.

Dean glanced at the top of the page and saw the big red F in the circle. "Yeah? What's the problem?" Dean questioned. Sam gave him a look of disbelief, but Dean merely shrugged. "I get these all the time. It's no big deal. Just shows me that you're not a big a geek as I thought you were" Dean said with a smile, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Dean, I'm a straight A student. I've never got an F before. I mean, this could be in my record forever. Other teachers may see this and not push me anymore."

Dean stared at him, wide eyed. He had no idea what his brother was talking about. "Dude, calm down. You're in the sixth grade. This stuff doesn't matter. Anyway, you missed last week of school 'cause you were sick. When were you supposed to learn-" Dean took a glance at the first question, "-geography?" Dean asked, searching his brain and going through the classes that his brother had over the last year. "When was the last time you even studied geography?" Dean questioned him "I swear you haven't studied it for at least a year."

"I haven't" Sam admitted.

"Well what's your problem? It's not like you are stupid, you just haven't been taught it" Dean told him. "And anyway, we'll have left by next week, so it's not like it matters anyway. You can go back to being all geeky about history again" Dean said patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"That's not the point-"

"-Sam, it honestly doesn't matter. It was just a stupid pop quiz in a subject that you know nothing about. It's not the end of the world, so stop fixating on it." Dean told him. He looked at Sam, and from the facial expression, Sam was still fixated on it. "I'll make us dinner." Dean said finally, standing up.

"Fine" Sam said through slightly gritted teeth. The talk with Dean wasn't helping a lot, he only marginally felt better, and Dean could see it too.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew there was no way his brother was going to let it go, that was just who Sam was. The only way Sam would get over this was to learn more so he would ace any test next time. He took a deep breath before suggesting to his brother, "I'll help you with your geography after I cook dinner if that will stop you getting worked up about it." He had been planning to watch a movie instead of doing somebody else's school work, but he knew this was the only way to get Sam to get over it.

Sam looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Dean." Sam said sincerely.

"No problem." Dean replied, leaving the room to cook the experimental dinner.


	11. Vaccinated

**A/N- Thank you lovely readers for continuing to read my stories :) Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, favourites and follows. This chapter was suggested by ArtistKurai, 'Dean takes Sam to the doctor'. I don't really know how this works in the US, but it's more or less how it happens in the UK. I hope you enjoy :) Sam is 3 and Dean is 7.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own one bit of Supernatural**

"Sam, come on!" Dean shouted at him, as Sam was dawdling ten meters behind him, determined to make them late. Dean glanced ahead, they were only another ten meters to the clinic, and he was sure he could get Sam there.

But Sam was stubbornly slow, stopping at every crack in the side walk to examine it, at every flyer to pretend to read it, petting every dog he saw. It was only due to Dean's good sense to leave early that they were making it on time.

When Sam didn't move from the tree he was looking at, Dean stormed after him, grabbed his hand, and started dragging him towards the building.

"Let go!" Sam yelled, attempting to break free of his brother's hold. Passers-by glanced at them after Sam's shouting, making Dean feel uncomfortable.

"Fine, but only if you hurry up. Otherwise I'll drag you again" Dean snapped at him, which Sam only nodded at. He wasn't used to Dean being so harsh with him. Dean relinquished his grip and walked towards the clinic, Sam now following beside him.

Dean smiled to himself as he made it to the door. They had made it. Admittedly it had been a thirty minute walk that should have only taken ten, but Dean had done it. But as he stepped inside, he knew Sam had stopped following him.

"Come on" Dean said to his brother, holding the door open for him.

"No!" Sam yelled, stamping his foot. Dean only rolled his eyes. He knew Sam hated the doctor's with a passion, but he need the vaccine. And Dean wasn't going to give in on this.

"Sammy, once this is over, I'll buy you some ice-cream, so long as you behave" Dean tried to bribe him.

But Sam wasn't interested. "No!" Sam repeated again, crossing his arms.

Dean took a deep breath, before putting on his most commanding voice. "Sam, you have until the count of three to get in here before I drag you in." Dean cringed internally, it didn't sound as good as when his dad did his serious voice that you knew never to argue with. He could tell Sam knew that too.

"One." Dean said, glaring at his brother, but Sam made no move. "Two." Dean said, growing impatient. "Three" Dean said finally, raising his eyebrows at Sam. His strategy hadn't worked however, and Sam continued to stand there, a pout on his face. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" Dean growled at him, running over to him as Sam tried to run off, and grabbed his arm.

"No! No! No!" Sam shouted, crying at the same time, and stopping his feet. "I don't want to go!" Sam shouted. Dean tried pulling him again, but Sam responded by sitting on the floor.

Dean sighed, and picked up his kicking brother, who was now a bit too heavy for him to carry normally. But Dean struggled on, thanking the old lady who held the door open for him as he entered.

"Ow!" Dean shouted in surprise, as Sam bit his arm hard enough to make it bleed. Dean placed him on the ground, but held him to stop him from running away. "You do not bite people." Dean scorned him, calm anger in his voice, causing Sam to look down at the floor in guilt, tears still streaming from his eyes. "Now just behave." Dean told him, grabbing his hand once more, and pulled him towards the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked, ignoring the younger boy. She hated this job, being surrounded by sick people and crying children. She didn't care about these people, but it was better than unemployment.

"Appointment for Samuel Winchester" Dean said, ignoring his crying brother, still mad at him for biting him.

"There's two people before you. Take a seat. Get your guardian to sign this once they come in" She told to Dean, shoving the form in his hands.

"Thanks. My dad just got called off on a really important job, but he's already signed the form" Dean said, pulling the slightly crumpled form from his pocket and handing it to her. The receptionist snatched it out of his hands, before shooing them away.

Dean smiled, at least no over concerned receptionist was going to question where his father was. Dean pulled a still sobbing Sam over to the seats, finding one near the play area.

"You can go and play with the toys if you want" Dean said to him, perhaps a little too harshly, as he sat down on the chair, but Sam shook his head. "Do you want to sit with me?" Dean asked him, more kindly, and Sam quickly climbed up on the chair, sitting on his lap, and snuggled into his chest.

"Dude, don't stuck your thumb. You know you're not supposed to" Dean told him, suddenly noticing it after a couple of minutes of silence, pulling the thumb away from Sam's mouth. He felt bad, as it was comforting for Sam to do it in stressful situations like this, but their dad had insisted that they put a stop to it now whilst it was easier.

"I'm scared, Dean" Sam said finally, hugging his brother.

"It's going to be fine. It's just a little pinch, and then it's all over. You'll barely feel it" Dean lied.

"Do you promise?" Sam asked him, looking up into his brother's eyes.

"I promise" Dean replied. "And you can hold my hand all the way through it, if you want." Sam nodded his head, and snuggled back into Dean.

The pair sat in silence for another ten minutes, before a nurse called them into one of the rooms. Dean picked up his brother, and carried him into the room, finding it easier now that Sam wasn't struggling against him. He didn't notice the small smile the nurse gave him as he entered the room, and put Sam down onto the chair, although Sam kept hold of his brother's hand.

"You must be Samuel" The nurse said kindly to Sam, sitting down in the chair next to him. Sam only nodded his head, and looked down at the floor.

"He prefers Sam" Dean told her.

"And you're his brother?" The nurse asked him.

"Yep. I'm Dean" Dean said with a smile.

"I see by your shirt and Sam's face that he was a bit upset about getting a vaccine today" She interpreted by Dean's damp t-shirt. "Is that a bite on your arm?" She asked Dean, seeing the bite marks and the dried blood.

"He really didn't want to come" Dean explained.

"Well that wasn't very nice to bite your brother was it?" The nurse said kindly to Sam, and Sam shook his head, still looking at his brother. "Now, I'm going to give you a little jab, and if you are really good you get to choose a lolly pop, does that sound good to you?" The nurse asked him, which Sam nodded his head slightly at. "I might even be able to get your for your brother" She said with a wink at Dean which made Dean smile.

The nurse reached over and grabbed one of the vaccine needles, making sure that Sam couldn't see it as she prepared it, before sitting next to him and pulling up the sleeve to his t-shirt.

"Now, this going to hurt a little, so keep hold of your brother's hand and keep looking at him sweetie" She told him, and pushed the needle into his arm, causing Sam to wince. "All done" She said a few seconds later, placing a cotton ball and tape over the injection site, and reached into her draw to bring out the lolly pops. "You can have a lolly pop now" She told him, and Sam looked up for the first time and smiled, sticking his hand in the jar and pulling out his favourite flavour, grape.

"What do you say, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"You can have one too" The nurse told Dean, and Dean grabbed the first his hand touched.

"Thanks" Dean said, as Sam hopped off the chair, the lolly pop already in his mouth.

Dean and Sam left the room quickly, and started to head home.

"Can we have ice-cream now?" Sam asked Dean.

"No. You didn't behave, so no ice cream" Dean replied.

"But my arm hurts" Sam retorted, whining.

"And you got a lolly for that. But I'll let you watch TV when you get home if you are good." Dean told him.

"Ok" Sam said, for once not arguing, and started to run ahead. He couldn't wait to watch Thundercats.

"And don't run with food in your mouth!"


	12. First Day

**A/N- Hi! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, life has been pretty crazy at the moment, and I couldn't find time to finish writing the chapter. But this chapter is much longer than usual, perhaps that will make up for my poor updating skills? Anyway, this is the last chapter, but if anybody suggests something and I like it/can think of something for it, I will write another chapter :) And and thank you to all who have reviewed, favourite and followed :) I am very gratefully for them :) Please keep reviewing, I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter/story.**

 **This chapter was suggested by willow1210, 'Sams's first day of school'. Sam is 5 and Dean is 9.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural**

John stood at the door, fixing his tie and taking another glance at his case notes. He was pretty sure that this was a skinwalker, the lunar cycle wasn't right for a werewolf, but he needed to examine the body to make sure it wasn't a different creature. He didn't want go in half cocked and get himself killed, who would care for his sons then?

"Where's Sam?" John asked Dean, who was sat at the small kitchenette table, steadily eating a bowl of cereal.

"In the baf-oom" Dean said, mouth full.

"How many times have I told you? Don't speak with your mouth full." John scorned Dean, replacing all his research back into his journal.

Dean quickly swallowed his cereal, and looked into his bowl. "Sorry" He mumbled. "He's in the bathroom" Dean said again.

"Has he had his breakfast?" John asked his eldest son. He had been in a rush this morning, only getting half an hour of sleep that he shouldn't have gotten, so had been too busy to notice everything that his son's were doing.

"Yep. He's doing his teeth. He'll be out in a minute"

John looked down at his watch, realising the time. He was already five minutes late to meet with the coroner, but he didn't want to leave before saying good bye to Sam. Not today. "You need to hurry up, otherwise you'll be late for school" John told Dean, which caused Dean to shovel in the last few spoonful's of cereal and placed the dishes in the washing up bowl.

"Can't you take Sam to his class?" Dean asked him. "Sam would love it if you did. I mean it's his first day. It's a big deal"

"I know it's a big deal, but you know I can't, Dean. I'm already late as it is. Anyway, at Sam's age, it means more to the parents than it does for the kids. And trust me, I'm not happy about missing his first day of kindergarten"

"So go for you then! Why can't you spare half an hour?" Dean argued back.

"You know why, Dean" John replied, annoyance clear in his voice, but he kept his voice low. "We've talked about this. Anyway, do you remember your first day?" John asked him.

"No, but-"

"Exactly. People are dying here, and I need to save them. The needs of civilians outweigh our needs" John told him.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Dean. I don't want to hear anything more about this. That's an order" John told him.

"Yes, sir" Dean said with a sigh, avoiding the small glare his father gave him.

"Sam, come out here, I want to say goodbye!" John shouted, and smiled as Sam ran out.

"Bye, Daddy" Sam said, running into John's arms and giving him a hug.

"Are you going to be good at school today?" John asked him, returning the hug. Sam nodded his head vigorously. "Good boy." John said, pulling out from the hug. "Have fun today. You can tell me all about it during dinner" John told him.

Sam smiled. "Ok, Daddy."

"Now go and grab your bag." John told him, and Sam ran over to his bed, getting the school bag that was on top. John then turned to Dean. "I'll try to be home for dinner, but if I'm not back by seven, eat anyway. I did you both sandwiches for school, they are in the fridge."

"Thanks" Dean responded with a smile.

John smiled and opened the front door, grabbing his journal. "Look out for Sammy. He's small for his age so he might get picked on, so make sure he doesn't get hurt. But don't fight." John told him.

"Yes, sir" Dean replied.

John nodded his head a quickly left, running to the impala in attempts to get to the morgue quicker. Dean sighed, and walked over to the fridge, seeing what their father had given them for lunch. He had given Sam PB and J sandwiches, his favourite, and the one obviously meant for Dean was a tuna sandwich, something he really disliked. Dean sighed, resisting the urge to give Sam the bag with the tuna, but he knew Sam hated them too.

"Sam, here's your lunch." Dean said, holding it out for him, and Sam quickly ran over, his backpack on his back, and placed it into his bag. Dean did the same, but stuffed his rather than placed it.

"Where did Dad go?" Sam asked Dean, glancing around the apartment.

"He had go to work. That's why he said bye" Dean said with a sigh, walking into the bathroom. "Stay there whilst I do my teeth" Dean told him.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Winchester brothers were heading to school, Sam running ahead, excited. He couldn't wait to learn what Dean learnt, and make new friends. He couldn't wait to learn how to write, his dad had already taught him how to spell his name and how to write the alphabet. He even knew how to count up to one hundred, thanks to Dean. But now Sam wanted to learn even more.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam squealed, heading down the walkway by a mixture of running and skipping.

Dean rolled his eyes, but quickened his pace slightly. Unlike Sam, he wasn't nearly as excited about school. He couldn't stay focused for long enough to pay attention to his teacher, and the work was nearly always dull. The only upside for school was that he could hang out with people his own age for once, although he never really tried to make close friends anymore, it made it easier for when they moved.

Dean caught up with Sam, who was waiting patiently at the side of the road, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet as the school was in front of them.

"Hold my hand" Dean told him, holding out his hand which Sam quickly grabbed. They quickly checked it was clear to cross before walking to the other side, and Sam released his hand again, ready to run inside the gates of the school.

"Woah, woah, woah." Dean said, grabbing the handle on his brother's backpack and pulling him back. "There's a couple of things we need to go through first before I drop you in there." Dean told him, and Sam nodded his head. "First, I'll pick you up from inside you classroom at three. Don't leave the classroom after schools finished." Dean told him, and Sam nodded his head. "Ok, second, stranger danger. Don't go anywhere with anyone else who you don't know without asking me. Even if it's a friends parent. Don't talk to any strangers, or accept anything off them. If a stranger comes up to you, go and find me." Dean told him. "And third, if you have any trouble with any of the other kids, come and find me and tell me." Dean finished, and Sam nodded his head once again. "Alright, say all that back to me" Dean told him, wanting to make sure his brother would remember it all.

"You'll come to my classroom to take me home. If anybody is mean to me, I have to find you and tell you. And don't talk to anybody strange" Sam responded.

"Don't talk to strangers" Dean corrected with a smile. "That includes people who aren't strange too." Dean told him.

"What about the people in my class? I don't know them." Sam pointed out.

"You can talk to kids your age, that's fine. Just don't go anywhere with them without telling me" Dean told him, before patting his brother on the back and walking into the school grounds, Sam walking happily beside him.

The pair walked into the reception, and Dean smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi, we're new here. My names Dean Winchester and I was wondering where my class was. I'm going into the fourth grade" Dean told the man politely. The man nodded his head, and started to riffle through some of the papers.

"You're in room 7b" The man replied. "That's down the hall, fourth door on the right"

"Where is the Kindergarten classroom?" Dean asked the man, nodding slightly at his younger brother.

"They are at the very end of the corridor, in the double classroom" The man said with a smile.

"Thanks." Dean said before nudging his brother and walking down the hall. Dean paused at his door, and turned to Sam. "This is my classroom, so if you need me, then I'll be in here. If I'm not in here then I'll be in the playground." Dean told his brother, before continuing to lead him down the hall, where all the parents were swarming.

Dean started to get nervous as they entered Sam's classroom. He had no idea why, but his stomach was starting to make knots.

"Hi there" The teacher said, running up to the pair "What's your name?" She asked Sam kindly

Sam stood there, glaring at her, and quickly moved behind Dean. Dean stared at him confused, wondering why he had all of a sudden gone shy. Sam was definitely not a shy kid. Dean rolled his eyes as the reason popped into his head.

"Dude, you're allowed to talk to teachers too. They aren't strangers" Dean told him, causing the teacher to chuckle under her breath, and Sam relaxed slightly.

"Sam" He told the teacher.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." She replied. "I'm Miss Blossom, and I'm your teacher. Are you excited for school?" She asked him, and Sam eagerly nodded his head. "That's good. I'm going to give you a name tag so I can remember everybody's name." She said, handing him a sticker, which Sam quickly stuck on his chest. "You can put your bag and coat on the peg with the lion and your name on it, and then you can go join the rest to the children." She told him, and he ran off to the peg.

"Are you his brother?" She asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." Dean informed her.

"Are your parents about?" She asked him, searching above his head, looking for their parents.

"Dad had to go to work." Dean said quickly, which earned a nod of understanding from Miss Blossom. "I told Sam that I'd pick him up from the classroom at three." Dean told her.

"That's fine. We usually finish at quarter to, but I'm sure I can keep him occupied for quarter of an hour." She said with a smile, before quickly moving onto the next child who had arrived.

Sam ran over to Dean and gave him a hug, which Dean returned, and then knelt down to Sam's height. "Have a fun day at school, Sammy." Dean told him, ruffling his hair.

"Ok" Sam replied, and ran over to the building blocks.

Dean sighed and walked out of the classroom, walking grudgingly to his classroom. Unlike Sam, he wasn't looking forward to his first day at school.

* * *

Dean glanced at the clock once again. It was seven fifteen, their father should have been home by now. But despite what his dad had told him, Dean hadn't served dinner yet. He wanted Sam to be able to tell their father about his first day over dinner.

"I'm hungry" Sam told Dean, walking up to him.

"Just five more minutes" Dean told Sam, taking another glance out of the window, just in case he had missed the Impala's unmistakeable roar. Dean could feel Sam's stare at the back of his head. "Just go and watch cartoons" Dean ordered, not looking at Sam, and waved his hand in the general direction of the TV. Sam huffed in annoyance, but jumped onto the couch and started to watch TV.

Five minutes later, Sam knelt over the couch, and watched Dean stare out of the window.

"Stop staring at me, dude. It's creepy." Dean said, not turning around.

"Daddy's not coming home." Sam told Dean bluntly.

"Yes he his. He said so." Dean argued back, ignoring the feeling in his gut telling him that Sam was right.

"Dean, I'm hungry. Please can we eat now?" Sam pleaded, holding his stomach.

Dean sighed, but nodded his head. "Fine." Dean quickly shoved the leftover macaroni and cheese from yesterday into the oven. However, he didn't stop looking through the window all the time as the dinner was in oven.

When the timer went off ten minutes later, Dean reluctantly withdrew himself from the window. "Sammy, grub's up" Dean told Sam, who eagerly got up from the couch and ran over to the table. Dean smiled slightly and placed and placed a bowler macaroni in front of him with a glass of apple juice. Dean quickly served himself a bowl before leaving the rest for his father.

"How come Daddy couldn't take me to school? Everybody else had their mommy's and daddy's there" Sam said, before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Dad has to work" Dean told him, looking glumly into is macaroni and cheese.

"What does Daddy do?" Sam asked.

"I keep telling you, he sells things" Dean replied, refusing to look Sam in the eye.

"Alex's daddy flys aeroplanes" Sam told him "So he goes away a lot too. Does Daddy get to fly an aeroplane for work?" Sam asked.

"No. He just has to drive." Dean replied.

"Her mommy works as nurse. What did our mommy do?"

"I don't know" Dean replied after a moment of silence. He really didn't like talking about their Mom. Even after four years, her memory still hurt. "So is Alex your new girlfriend then?" Dean said, trying to change topic. All he's heard about since he picked Sam up was 'Alex this' and 'Alex that'.

"No!" Sam said, as though the question offended him.

"Sammy has a girlfriend" Dean teased, a smirk on his face.

"No I don't!" Sam said back, trying to get his voice louder than Dean's, who was now singing 'Sammy has a girlfriend' over and over. "Dean, stop it! She's not my girlfriend!" Sam said again, reaching over the table to hit his brother in attempt to make him stop. However, Sam's arm knocked Dean's glass, causing it to fall off the table and shatter into pieces over the floor.

"Damn it, Sam" Dean grumbled, his playful mood leaving him instantly. Dean quickly knelt onto the floor and started to pick up the pieces

"Sorry" Sam said quickly, ready to jump off the chair and help his brother clean up the mess.

"Stay on the chair!" Dean snapped at him, and Sam quickly sat down, a hurt expression on his face. Dean instantly regretted his harsh tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that harsh. It's just that you might cut yourself." Dean explained, throwing the glass pieces into the bin and grabbing a towel to mop up the apple juice.

"How come you can then? You might cut yourself" Sam reasoned.

"I'm older" Dean replied simply. "I'm supposed to look after you"

"Who's gonna look after you?" Sam asked him after a moment's thought.

"I don't need looking after" Dean said with a sigh, throwing the towel onto the side. "Now finish your dinner"

Sam scooped in another mouthful before talking again. "Why don't you need looking after, Dean?"

"Because, I'm awesome" Dean told him, a smirk on his face, before stuffing his mouth with food.

Once the boys had finished their dinner, Sam sat on the couch, happily reading one of Deans old comics. Dean grudgingly did the washing up, it wasn't a chore he enjoyed, but he remembered how cross his father was when he came home, and Dean hadn't cleaned a single thing for days. He really didn't want to relive that again.

* * *

It wasn't until Sam had just gotten into bed, Dean forcing him after he fell asleep on the couch, that the unmistakable roar of the Impala announced their father's arrival. As soon as the motel door opened, Sam jumped onto his father.

"Hey buddy" John said with a smile, "Give your old man some room" John said light heartedly, but all the while returning the hug.

"Sorry, Daddy" Sam said with a smile.

"Why aren't you in bed then?" John asked Sam, but looking pointedly at Dean. Although he wasn't sure of the time, he knew it was well past Sam's bedtime.

"He was, but then we heard you" Dean explained, giving his father a look to show that he wasn't too happy that he had returned at this hour on a day like this.

John nodded his head. "I'm sorry, work kept me late." John told Dean. "But, I got it all sorted." Dean nodded his head, a smile on his lips.

"Daddy! Do you want to hear about my first day?" Sam asked him, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Of course I do" John said with a smile, picking up Sam and walking over to the couch, signalling Dean to follow.

Sam retailed his whole day, not skipping out a single detail. Dean smiled ahead of each mini story, having heard it all before on the way home. John listened intently to his son reciting the day, praising him for his achievements. It wasn't until he saw the stifled yawn and drooping eyes that he stopped Sam and sent him to bed.

"So how was your first day?" He asked, turning to Dean.

"It was alright." Dean said with a shrug.

"That's it?" John replied. After hearing Sam talk constantly, he was taken back by Dean's lack of response. He knew Dean particularly enjoy school, but he expected to hear a little more than that on his first day. "What's your teacher like?" John asked, suggesting a topic to discuss.

"He's alright" Dean replied.

"Make any friends?" John asked, and Dean merely shrugged. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't know. Yes, I guess"

John bit back a sigh, he knew Dean wasn't going to tell him anything. And already Dean was becoming better at his poker face, hiding his feelings. John couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing. It was good for hunting, and John was certain Dean was going to be a brilliant hunter, but it broke his heart slightly that Dean felt that he should hide his feelings from his own father.

"Can I watch TV?" Dean asked, breaking the silence and changing the topic. Dean wanted to ask how the hunt went, but he knew Sam wouldn't be completely asleep yet. Both he and John agreed that it was best to keep Sam oblivious to the knowledge of the things that go bump in the night for as long as possible.

John nodded his head, and got up from the couch to get a beer from the fridge. However, half way across the kitchenette when he heard a crunch under his biker boot. He glanced under his foot and saw a piece of glass shattered into smaller pieces, one getting stuck into his boot.

"Why is there a piece of glass on the floor?" John questioned Dean.

Dean turned to face him, a guilty look on his face. "We accidently broke a glass" Dean admitted. "I thought I cleaned it all up"

"You need to do a better job" John scorned him, his voice hushed as he noticed Sam's breathing had finally slowed enough to show that he was now sleeping. "Sam runs about his place without any shoes on, he could have cut his foot on this piece!" John warned.

"I'm sorry, sir" Dean replied, his head hung slightly.

"Just, make sure that you clean it all up next time" John said, picking up the remaining pieces and tossing them into the bin. "And try not to break any more glasses" He added as an afterthought.

"Yes, sir" Dean replied, and then returned to watching the TV. He waited until John had sat back down onto the couch and taken a swig from his beer before questioning him about the hunt.

"I managed to kill the Banshee using iron rounds" John told him, "So there shouldn't be any more killings." Dean smiled and nodded his head. His admiration for his father was never diminished. "And I haven't got any more hunts lined up at the moment, so I can stay with you boys" John said with a smile, and Dean grinned at the information. As much as he admired his father for the work he did, he loved it when his father was able to spend time with him. "Now, I think you should to go to bed, school day tomorrow" John told him. With a sigh, Dean did as he was told and clambered into bed.

* * *

Dean was woken up by the sound of his father's voice.

"But the full moon's tomorrow, I'd have to leave now" John said down the phone. "I know I owe you a favour, but I have my boys… I can't get them to Bobby's and then get to you in time. Is there nobody else?" Dean could see his father start to pace by the phone and running his hand through his hair. "He is responsible enough, but he's still a child. I can't keep asking him... Fine, but don't ever ask me for another favour. I'll see you tomorrow, where are you staying?" John said with a sigh, and noted the address down onto a piece of paper, "Yes. Bye." John replied, slamming the phone the phone back onto the wall.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed.

"Dean, I didn't realise you were awake." John said, startled.

"I thought you said you didn't have any hunts" Dean said to him.

"I know, but I have to do this one. I owe this hunter a favour, he got me out of a tricky situation a few months ago. I'll only be gone for a few days." John promised, but they both knew that John's time keeping wasn't great.

"Where are you going?"

"Texas. I have to leave now, and I can't drive you to Bobby's or Jim's in time, so I need you look after Sammy again" John told him, and Dean nodded his head. "Remember to salt and lock the doors and windows, close the shades, don't let anybody in, and don't leave except for school. If somebody trys to bust in shoot first, ask questions later. If anybody calls, don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once then call back" John told him, grabbing his duffle and throwing in anything that he needed. "Here's some emergency cash, and I mean emergency." John said, throwing fifty dollars onto Dean's bed. "Make sure that you're neat and tidy, if it's cold out, make sure you are both wearing coats. And that you both eat, and you turn up to school on time. If I'm not back by the end of this week, call Pastor Jim."

"Dad, I've done this before" Dean told him with a small smile.

"I know, but this is important. And most of all, watch out for Sammy." John said, glancing over at Sam's still sleeping form.

Dean glanced at Sam and smiled. The kid could sleep through anything. "I know, Dad."

"You're a good son" John told him, pulling his duffle onto shoulder. "I'll see you in a few days" John said ruffling Dean's hair.

"See you later" Dean said as John walked out of the door. Dean took another glance at his brother, before laying back onto his bed. He wasn't worried about looking after his brother. After all, it wasn't his first time, and he knew it wasn't going to be his last.


End file.
